Props
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: So this one shot was inspired after the fight scene and the "Mean" scene from the episode Props. I'm trying to get some ideas flowing for my sequel story so I wrote this one shot. Hope you guys like it. A Puck/OC story.


She was outside the minute she heard the news from the girl in her Physics class.

He was out there before her. Black t-shirt showing every outline of his well-toned torso muscles.

Allie grimaced slightly when she saw where he was standing.

In front of dumpster. The same dumpster he used to throw dweebs in everyday until Glee Club happened.

"Last chance to walk away with any teeth you have left Stickhead!" Puck glowered at his opponent who was coming up from the boys locker room before Allie had a chance to say anything to him.

Rick the Stick snorted at him.

"Puh-lease! I just hope you brought a change of clothes with you because you're about to go dumpster diving!" He pointed at the large metal tin of rubbish behind him.

"But hey! Maybe while you're in there you'll find your garbage father!"

Puck's scowl darkened at that as the crowd started to buzz. Allie felt her face get hot with anger.

Sure they may have gotten broken up over a year ago, but that didn't mean she didn't care about Noah anymore.

In fact she cared about him more than she'd care to admit.

"How's he doing by the way?..." The two jocks continued to circle each other.

"You know I tried his microbrew the other day...it sucked!" Rick spat the word sucked at Puck like it was a bad tasting apple.

Puck finally snapped and socked Rick square the in the jaw sending him tumbling to the ground where the crowd backed instinctively away from him.

Allie felt the blood pounding in her ears as she watched Rick pick himself up before carefully rubbing his jaw.

"Oh game on!" Rick lunged at Puck suddenly, shoving him into the dumpster.

Puck managed to shove him back and punched him again earning another approving "Oh!" from the crowd except for Allie who was shaking slightly.

Rick reacted fast after that and punched Puck full on in the gut.

Allie let out a short shriek as one of Rick's cronies took advantage of Puck's temporary moment of vulnerability and slammed him into a porta potty.

Puck responded by throwing the guy to the ground and going back for his main opponent.

Rick tried to retaliate, but Puck got there first and threw his whole weight into his next punch ignoring the blood dripping from a cut on his face.

Rick finally managed to get back on his feet and he grabbed Puck by his t-shirt before slamming him into the asphalt.

Allie winced at the sound Puck's body made against the ground.

"Hey! Let's just make this easy!" Rick jeered over the noise the crowd was making. "Hop in there yourself!" He motioned towards the mounds of garbage in the dumpster.

Puck glared at him and threw another punch, missing his target and giving Rick the leeway needed to hit him in the stomach, effectively sending him flying towards the dumpster.

Allie felt the tears breach her eyelids as two of Rick's cronies picked Puck up and threw him into the dumpster ending the fight.

The crowd started to go nuts as Rick proclaimed his own victory. "The reign of Noah Puckerman is over!" He said smirking widely.

"Your winner!...And still a loser!" He pointed back at the dumpster where Puck was still lying amongst all the garbage and the leftover spaghetti from lunch earlier that afternoon.

Allie glared at Rick and started to shove her way through the crowd towards him when there was a noise from the dumpster and Puck leaped out reaching for something in the back pocket of his jeans.

Allie felt her blood turn to ice when she realized what it was.

"Whoa whoa Dude! What the heck are you doing Man!" Rick started to panic as Puck aimed the tip of his knife at him.

"I am _not_ a loser!" He glowered at Rick until someone came up behind him and grabbed him by his knife arm.

"Drop it!" Coach Beiste carefully twisted Puck's arm behind him. "I said drop it! Get over here!"

Puck dropped the knife and Coach Beiste picked it up before looking up to glare at Rick, his friends and all the bystanders.

"The show's over! Everybody go home! Get out of here!" She said the last part to Rick who ran off with his cronies close behind him.

Puck started to go too until Beiste grabbed him by the arm again. "Except for you. Come on!" She started to drag the jock towards the boys locker room.

Quickly the crowd started to dissapate until there was no one left by the dumpsters...except for Allie who didn't seem to notice at first that she was alone.

Her eyes were stuck on the knife which was now clutched tightly in Coach Beiste's hand.

Puck finally saw her standing there and his eyes widened upon noticing the shocked look on her face and the lack of color in her cheeks.

He almost tried to go to her. He tried to get to her wanting to tell her that he hadn't really pulled a knife on Rick, but Coach Beiste had a grip of steel on his arm.

Allie looked up at him briefly when Coach Beiste bent to pick up the knife then she turned and headed towards her car never giving Puck a second glance.

Beiste finally let go of Puck when they reached the empty locker room together.

"A knife?!" She threw the pocket knife down on a bench. Puck didn't look at her.

"It's rubber. I took it off the set of West Side Story." He muttered grabbing a clean towel from a bin to dab at his bleeding elbow.

"What the he** were you thinking? You could get expelled for this!" Coach Beiste was stern.

Puck clenched his jaw. "It doesn't matter. I'm flunking out anyway." He paused his minstrations on his elbow to talk.

Coach Beiste set her jaw. "You know you have a record, Noah. You could get arrested for assault!"

"Ugh! I don't care!" Puck finally started to lose it on her walking to where everyone usually put their used and dirty towels after practice.

Seriously why the heck should he care about anything now?

He's not graduating, Allie probably hated him for good, and his status as the town bada** got taken from him by the biggest chump at McKinley.

What else was there to live for?

"Yeah well you darn well _should_ care!" Coach Beiste was not slow to retort. Puck threw his towel down into the laundry bin flipping it over.

"I'M NOTHING!...DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M NOTHING! I'm the school joke! A failure!" Puck stomped back over to where Beiste stood a little shocked by her student's outburst.

"You don't know what it's like!" Puck continued on his rampage. "To feel worthless? Like nothing you do matters! I feel that way every day of my life! EVERY DA** DAY!" His voice cracked and Beiste saw a tear glistening in his eye.

"D-do you know how many football games or concerts my Mom's been to in the last four years? NONE! Not one!" Puck continued not lowering his voice.

"My Dad's been awol since I was ten years old! But that was fine because all he ever did was tell me I was garbage!...you know he must be really proud of himself now because that's EXACTLY how I turned out!" A tear slid down Puck's angry face.

Beiste tightened her jaw.

"And Allie!" Puck choked on his sobs as he continued to talk, his voice receding from its former strength and attitude.

"All I ever wanted for us to be a family together! Just me, her and Elisabelle! And-and now I don't even think I can win _her_ back cause she knows I'll always screw everything up!"

Coach Beiste frowned at that. She started to say something to Puck when he started circling the floor between her and the lockers, futiley trying to fight off his sobs.

"I'm sorry!..." He croaked, tears running freely now down his tan cheeks as he glanced at his bleeding elbow.

"I'm sorry!..Sorry! I'm sorry!" Puck finally dissolved into a fit of sobs as Beiste moved in to pull him into her arms.

Puck's cries echoed around the empty locker room and Beiste felt her heart break into a thousand pieces for the second time that week since she decided she was going to leave Cooter for good by this Friday.

"Eh you know, you and me we're bada**es." She said after a minute, biting down on her lip try to keep her own tears at bay while she comforted Puck.

"People don't think that anything can hurt us, but it does...it does." Her voice wavered as she patted the boy's shoulder listening as his sobs rebounded around and around the empty locker room.

...

"Hey Puck! Sam's just invited everyone to go hang out at the arcade with him, are you coming?" Finn stopped eagerly next to his old best friend's locker after school let out the next day.

Puck sighed lightly and shut his locker. "Nah, I got plans. Gotta hook up with some chick I met at the gas station." He shouldered his backpack then grabbed his guitar case from the floor.

Finn frowned after him. "Uh..okay. See ya later Man!" He said before turning to head off in the opposite direction.

Puck sighed and started to head for the football locker room to take a detour to the parking lot, but then he caught sight of the doors that led to the auditorium and felt something tug at his chest.

He exhaled wearily before turning around towards the double doors. _The he** am I doing?..._

He shoved open the doors. There were no lights on at this time in the auditorium except for the one on stage.

It made Puck smile slightly and he didn't think twice before hopping up onto that stage and getting out his guitar.

He remembered the very first time he sang on this stage with the Glee Club, back when they really sucked and Allie had just found out she was pregnant with Elisabelle.

She had hated him so much back then and with good reason. Puck knew he never treated Allie the way that she deserved.

Heck she broke up with him last year because he couldn't ignore his natural teenage boy instincts and almost slept with Rachel when she asked him to help her get even with Finn.

Granted he stopped it before it could go too far, but still the damage had been done and Puck had lost the one girl he'd only ever loved.

"Da** it!" Puck sighed irritably as he carefully attached his shoulder strap to his guitar and tightened one of his pegs before going to sit down on the edge of the stage.

Why is it he could never fully stop thinking about Allie? She obviously was well over him with how proud she was about her decision to stay single last month.

And after the way she reacted after the fight the other day, Puck knew better than to expect her to take him back anytime soon.

Slowly he started to strum out a nameless tune on his guitar trying to forget the way Allie looked at him when Coach Beiste was dragging him to the locker room the other day.

He tried to forget about Rick the Stick and everyone else who told him he was just a loser. A piece of garbage that was waiting to get thrown out after graduation.

Soon his mindless strumming formed into a song and then he began to sing.

"You with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. You, have knocked me off my feet again. Got me feeling like I'm nothing! You!..With your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded. You..picking on the weaker man!"

"Well you can take me doooown, with just one single blooow!" Puck looked up when he heard Coach Beiste singing.

She came up from stage left and sat down next to the boy on the edge of the stage. Puck smiled slightly at her.

"But you don't know what you don't know!" A third voice chimed in and Puck almost stopped playing.

Allie was walking up shyly from the back of the auditorium. Her hands clasped behind her back and her hair hanging loosely about her shoulders.

She looked nervous, but Puck was so glad to see her that he almost didn't care.

...Almost.

He smiled and started to play a little louder. "Someday! I'll be living in a big old city! And all you're ever gonna be is mean!" Beiste and Allie harmonized with Puck.

"Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me! And all you're ever gonna be is mean!" Puck and Beiste exchanged glances. "Why you gotta be so mean?"

They both looked up as Allie climbed up on stage and stopped by Puck's left.

"And I can see you years from now in a bar!...Talking over a football game! With that same big loud opinion but, nobody's listening!" Allie sang her heart out.

"Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things!" Puck joined her. Beiste shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Drunk and grumblin on about how I can't sing!" She finished the bridge. "But all you are is mean."

Puck nodded his head. "All you are is mean!"

"And a liar." Allie chimed in, smiling slightly.

"And pathetic!" Puck didn't miss a beat. "And alone in life and mean!..and mean!...and mean!...and mean!" Everyone joined in and Puck got up to go dance around the stage with his guitar.

Beiste and Allie followed him. "But someday! I'll be! Living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Yeaaaah!" Allie harmonized with Puck on a high note.

"Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta to be so...mean?" They finished the song.

Beiste smiled widely at Puck while Allie suddenly became shy. Puck turned to put his guitar away.

Coach Beiste chuckled. "So, what are you doing in here singing all by your lonesome?" She asked.

Puck shrugged. "Needed time alone. Plus you know we've got Nationals coming up. Might as well try and win at something right?" He muttered lowly.

Allie frowned slightly at that.

"Well you may not know it, but you already have won at something. I talked to Ms. Doosenbury and she's going to let you have another go at that exam."

Puck looked at her clearly shocked. Allie was too. Her eyes were as big as plates.

"Why? I mean...she hates me." Puck rubbed his mohawk. Coach Beiste shook her head.

"She hates your attitude." She corrected. "But I told her about how you wiggled into that skirt for the good of your team. She was impressed." Beiste smiled.

Puck's eyes widened. "She's into that?...Ah! Should have known Doosenbury was a lady lover since she didn't want to climb aboard the Puckwagon." He muttered mostly to himself.

Coach Beiste and Allie rolled their eyes. "No," Beiste snorted slightly. "When you did that, you showed that you cared about something that was way bigger than just you. That's all she ever wanted from you. That's all any of us teachers ever wanted."

Puck looked touched.

"So...you're going to retake that exam next week and I'm going to help you through it." Coach Beiste promised. "We'll stay together for about thirty minutes after practice and we'll study. Just the two of us."

Puck shook his head. "But why would you do that? Help me like that?" Coach Beiste bit her lip.

"Because Noah, you will never know how much you helped me." She said with tears in her eyes. "You are loved Punkin. You are not alone."

Puck finally smiled again, forgetting for a minute that Allie was still there.

"You most certainly aren't." Allie finally decided to speak up and Puck whirled on his heel.

"Al!..." His voice cracked and he felt a lump the size of a golfball get trapped in his throat.

Allie nodded her head and slowly approached him. "I know we haven't talked to each other much since we broke up...but I want you to know that I've never stopped caring about you...Not ever." She looked up into his eyes as Beiste slowly tried to sneak off stage.

A tear rolled down Allie's cheek and Puck instinctively reached to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb.

"How come you came back?" He asked looking deep into her dark brown eyes. "I thought for sure that I'd lost you for good after that fight...You said we were through-"

"I know what I said." Allie cut him off. "And I was upset that you chose to fight Rick at first, but...in the end I couldn't blame you for hitting him. Not after what he said about you and your Dad...Besides Coach Beiste caught me after P.E. class today and told me the knife was a fake." She chewed on her lip.

Puck sighed at that. "Babe...I miss us." He admitted softly feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. "I hate that I only get to see Liz and not you. It's not fair." He reached to take her hands, but Allie pulled away.

"I know...I miss us too. That's why I couldn't say yes to Sam that night and why I told everyone I was happier this way...I realized after he kissed me that I couldn't love him or anyone else...not like how I loved you." She looked down at the floor.

Puck bit his lip. "Isn't there anyway we can try to fix this? I don't want to be apart from you anymore, Allie." He blinked back the tears. "I love you."

Allie let out a sigh. "I know...I love you too, Noah, but I don't think I'm ready to go back into a relationship yet." She finally looked up to meet his eyes with sincerity in her own.

Puck opened his mouth to try to say something more to her when Allie suddenly closed the distance between them swiftly planting a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

Shocked at first, Puck started to kiss back his heart rate going wild until Allie pulled away just as quickly as she had attacked him.

Her cheeks were a flaming red.

"I...I gotta go now. The daycare closes at five and it's my turn to pick up Liz." She stuttered looking embarrassed as she turned abruptly to head off of stage.

"Oh! One more thing!" She stopped and turned around again, grabbing his hand and pressing something small and plastic into his palm.

"I found this under the risers at the choir room. Thought you might be wanting it back." Allie smiled slightly as Puck looked down to see the guitar pick she had bought and engraved for for him for their six month anniversary Sophomore year.

_Six Months and Counting_

_ XOXO Allie_

"Baby..." Puck felt tears come to his eyes again, but this time he blinked them away.

Allie shrugged her shoulders at him. "I should go." She said averting her eyes before turning to hop off the stage.

"Good luck on your retake, Noah."

Puck stared after her. He wanted so bad to go after her, but he knew he couldn't. Not now.

"Goodbye Allie." He said, clenching his fist tightly over the guitar pick.

Allie glanced back at him one more time as she reached the door. "Goodbye Noah."


End file.
